A pressure switch typically includes a switch and pressure responsive means for actuating the switch. The pressure responsive means may be arranged, for example, to close the switch at a first relatively low pressure and to open the switch at a second relatively high pressure. Pressure switches of this kind are shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,651,292 and 3,711,222.
Pressure switches have many uses. For example, in a pressurized water system for recreational vehicles, water pressure may be provided by a pump which is driven by an electric motor with pressure downstream of the pump being maintained by an accumulator or other suitable means. A pressure switch may be used to turn the pump on in response to a relatively low pressure downstream of the pump and to turn the pump off when pressure downstream of the pump reaches a predetermined higher level.